


Come, Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Kitten Harry, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes home hybrid!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Kitty

Louis decided a long time ago that he doesn’t like hybrids very much, only dating full humans like himself. They all seemed underdeveloped to him, and he hates that kitty talk, always speaking in third person and giggling when nothing is funny.

Louis is two drinks in when a friend of his introduces him to a tall, curly haired hybrid that he knows through his hybrid-girlfriend. He’s always trying to explain to Louis how there’s nothing like having a little kitty boy or girl to take care of. He just needs to give them more of a chance.

"Louis, this is Harry," Niall says, "Harry, this is Louis."

The boy’s ears flick and he smiles wide at Louis. Louis smiles back out of courtesy, and he has to admit that this one is cute.

"Well, I’ll leave you two alone," Niall says, winking at Louis and ducking out.

Louis steps closer while still trying not to seem too interested. “Can I get you something to drink,” Louis asks.

Harry giggles and nods, his cheeks turning pink. Not all giggles are bad, Louis guesses.

They get to talking, and Harry is surprisingly smart despite his typical way of speaking. Once he has proved his intelligence, his kitten tone becomes rather endearing in Louis’ ears.

Louis learns that every time he gives a small compliment, the boys ears flatten on the top of his head, and his tail flicks. He starts giving lots of compliments after that.

Harry catches Louis looking at his tail every once and a while, as it sways behind him. “Louis can touch Harry’s tail if he wants to,” he says, gently hitting him with it.

Louis blushes, realizing how obvious he was. He reaches for it slowly, knowing that he could scare him away if he moves too quickly. His hand finds the base of his tail, and glides up the soft fur, causing Harry to let out a small  _"meow."_

"Harry has a special tail," he says of himself, "it’s longer than most tails."

Louis smiles at him. He feels confident now that he won’t scare Harry away, so he brings a hand to his curls, so he can scratch behind his ear.

Harry closes his eyes, purring softly and leaning into the touch.

The sound makes Louis’ skin feel hot. Without thinking, he presses a kiss to Harry’s neck to feel the vibrations of his throat.

"Do you want to come back to my flat with me," Louis asks slowly. His interest in Harry takes him by surprise, but now that he has realized it, he doesn’t want to leave alone.

Harry just giggles and follows Louis out of the bar. When they step out, Harry hugs Louis’ arm close to his body. “Harry’s scared of the dark,” he whispers.

This is the part of a cheesy romantic-comedy where Louis would roll his eyes. The timid hybrid clutching to the owner, and the owner coddling their pet. But somehow, Harry’s faint-heartedness makes Louis’ legs quiver. He intertwines their fingers and presses a kiss to the boy’s temple. “I’ll protect you,” he coos.

The walk to Louis’ flat is short. When they get to his floor, and Louis lets them both in, Harry pads over to his couch and curls up on the end. Louis shuts the door and leans on it, admiring the boy snuggled comfortably into the cushions. When he moves to sit next to him, Harry immediately crawls into his lap. He scratches him in the same spot behind his ears to get the same response as before. There is something so satisfying about making him purr.

Harry stretches across Louis’ lap. “Louis makes Harry’s privates feel funny,” he says.

Louis squirms anxiously underneath Harry. “Does Harry want to play?” he asks in a kitten-like tone.

Harry nuzzles into his chest and giggles, which Louis has learned to take as a yes. He slides out from under Harry and starts to walk down the hall. “Come here,” he says sweetly on his way out, and Harry jumps up to follow him.

Louis guides Harry into his room, and they start exchanging kisses. He is tenderly pulling Harry’s cloths off, while Harry does the same to Louis. When they’re both bare skinned, Harry steps to Louis’ bed.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Louis is watching, he crawls onto the sheets and stretches on all fours. His tail goes straight up, exposing his puckered hole, tensing and relaxing it.

Louis shutters. He takes a spot behind Harry grabbing onto his soft thighs. Harry pushes his hips back, presenting himself. Reading his body like a book, Louis doesn’t have to ask what he wants. He presses his tongue against his sweet hole. Harry purrs some more, making Louis want to do this forever. He flattens his tongue and runs the tip around the rim, even pushes it in to get a high-pitched meow out from the boy in front of him.

Harry lowers his hips and turns around on the bed. He drags Louis down to the bed next to him and meows seductively in his ear. “Play with Louis’ hole too.”

He hovers over Louis, kissing and licking at his stomach and hips and situating himself between his legs. Harry sits back on his heels, propping himself up with his feet, and he pulls Louis’ thighs over the top of his own.

"Harry wanna make Louis feel good," he says leaning down to kiss and lick his body some more.

Louis pets the top of his head. Pulling him in for moment, so he can kiss it. Harry sits up again, looking down at Louis like he knows exactly what he’s doing.

Louis’ whole body trembles with lust when he feels a furry tail tickling his rear. “Oh god, Harry,” he can’t help but moan, “please.”

Harry’s tail feels around and finds the opening. He teases for a moment, then he presses into it easily, pulling it in and out.

Louis feels the fur ghost over his prostate. He’s never felt such a sensation before. His tail can bend everywhere, allowing it to twist and turn anywhere inside him. Best of all, Louis loves feeling warmth and comfort of Harry’s coat inside him.

"That’s a good kitty," Louis cries. "You’re gonna have to stop before I cum," Louis uses all his will power to say, "Louis wants to make Harry feel good too."

Harry’s cheeks turn pink as he smiles. He pulls his tail out slowly—getting a whimper from Louis—dragging it across his crack as he takes it away.

He meows and cuddles into Louis’ chest. Louis wraps his arms around him and slides his hands down the boys back. One hand plays with his excited tail, while the other one cups his bum cheek. His fingers dip into his crack and quickly find his wet entrance. Hybrids have some form of self lubricant that Louis barely knows anything about, but he’s all too thankful for it in this moment.

His pointer finger pushes in, and he works it in and out slowly. Louis thinks that he could cum just listening to Harry’s purrs. He knows from common knowledge that hybrid’s are much tighter and a more snug fit, so he takes his time with his first digit before carefully adding a second, then a third.

Keeping his hand knuckles deep inside the boy, Louis rolls them over, so he’s on top.

"Louis makes Harry feel  _good_ ,” Harry whispers close to Louis’ ear, licking his neck a few times.

Louis starts kissing Harry across the chin, and cheeks, and nose. Harry giggles some more.

When Louis pulls his fingers out, Harry lets out a soft meow that sounds like desperate cry. All he wants to do is please Harry, so he quickly brings his erection to replace his fingers. He pushes the tip in slowly to make sure he’s prepared properly, and then steadily slides in the rest of the way.

Harry lets out a hiss. It isn’t an angry hiss, as he is used to with hybrids. It’s a needy, pleasure-filled hiss, and it sends a chill up his spine.

As he’s moving his hips against the pretty, meowing mess, he takes his cock in one of his hands. Harry moves his hips a bit, pressing into the sensation from both sides.

He squeezes and slides his hands up and down, pressing his thumb over his slit as a dribble of cum seeps out.

"Harry gonna make a mess," Harry says softly.

Louis can’t help the affection in his eyes. The way Harry’s laying below him with his eyes closed, his noises, his warm skin, it all has Louis shaking with arousal. “That’s alright, kitten, make a mess. Make a mess all over Louis.”

He let’s out a few soft little whimpers that have Louis’ head spinning. He spills all over his hand, and clenches around his dick.

"You feel so good, love," Louis admits breathlessly.

Shortly thereafter, Louis cums inside Harry. Harry lets out another hiss that makes Louis practically collapse onto the bed next to him. They both take moment to catch their breath. Louis is still in awe over the fact that sex could even feel like that.

He gets up and steps into his bathroom, getting a washcloth and running warm water over it. He isn’t usually so fussy, but he imagines dried cum sticking to Harry’s subtle layer of fur can’t be comfortable.

When he comes back, Harry is trying to lick himself clean. Louis sits down on the bed and helps Harry with any drips that he couldn’t reach. Harry giggles at the warm towel on his skin, and Louis can’t help but giggle with him.

When they’re all clean, Louis lays down and Harry cuddles into his side.

"Harry had fun," Harry says, barely asleep, "Harry wants to do again another time."

Louis looks down at Harry. He’s never seen a face so content and eased. His ears are relaxed, and his tail is wrapped around himself. It makes Louis feel so happy.

"Me too," Louis says, "Louis wants that too."

The next time Niall has a get together at his house, Louis and Harry show up together. Harry is clutching Louis close, and Louis is leaning into it. Harry joins his hybrid friends, but not before Niall sees them together.

"So, what did I tell you?" Niall says, while they’re in the kitchen area getting food and drinks, "do you like hybrids now then?"

Louis looks across the open room at Harry, talking and laughing from time to time. “Well,” he shrugs, “I like  _a_  hybrid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. :) I'm definitely not a smut writer, but you gotta try everything I guess. Let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
